


Undeniable

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [57]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross Yuki has been told to watch for any odd events and report them, but she never would have guessed that such a secret hid beneath Kaname's cool exterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the respective owners of _Inuyasha_ or _Vampire Knight._

* * *

"What is it you want now?"

"Zero, that's no way to treat the headmaster!" Yuki frowned. She watched as the boy merely reached up to rub at the marking on his neck, turning his head away from her. A small scowl had found its way onto Zero's face, and she shook her head at him. He had been quiet lately, and she hoped that he was all right, since he had not refused to speak with her since she had offered her blood for him to drink.

"Ah!" he replied, "Tonight I have a very special order for you both."

Yuki raised her hand in a salute, and said, "Whatever it is, we shall fulfill it! It is our duty as members of the disciplinary committee."

"That's my girl, Yuki!" Headmaster Cross replied.

Zero sighed, "Will you get on with it?"

"Right," he nodded. "Yuki. Zero. If either of you see Kuran-san doing anything odd, anything out of character, within the next twenty-four hours, do not interfere. Whatever it is, even if it is against the academy rules, I want you to report to me. Do not provoke him," the headmaster ordered, his voice soft, as his head lowered.

"Headmaster, what is it you think Kaname might be doing—or going to do?" Yuki asked curiously.

Zero's hand clenched, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Oh, nothing!" the headmaster responded cheerfully. His head raised, eyes glittering happily. "I'm not worried that anything dangerous is going to happen, but I thought you two should be on alert. After all, we are going to be receiving a very special guest, and I do hope that the Day and Night Class will welcome them happily."

"Who is it, headmaster?" Yuki asked.

Zero turned on his heel, retreating from the office. His thoughts were moving, and he hoped that Yuki was prepared, because even now her feelings could not be completely wavered from that vampire.

Yuki turned, "Zero!"

"You better go with him, Yuki," the headmaster said. "Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Yuki nodded, and began to retreat from the office herself. She stopped, however, when she heard the headmaster speak again. She turned her eyes toward him in that moment, noticing that he had turned serious.

"Yuki, for tonight, it is good to remember that not everything is how it appears. Take the Night Class for example—they appear to be a bunch of beautiful, yet sometimes troublesome students. However, underneath the human mask, they are and always will be vampires."

"Of course, headmaster."

The headmaster smiled again, saying, "Best you be off then! The Night Class will be coming out soon for class, and the Day Class girls will no doubt be very excited."

* * *

_He stepped closer, his stance calm as he glanced over the scene. The energy he had felt was gone now, but it lingered in the air, calling all those who wished to drink from it. It was that call that had brought him here, his feet traveling across the ground in order to stop the violence that would no doubt break out. He did not care to claim the power for his own, but it would need to be contained, forced down, before the one holding it was destroyed from the overload—thus destroying others, as well._

_His face calm, neutral, he stepped closer toward the sound of hissing. No doubt another had come to claim the power and blood said to be unstoppable, and undeniably addictive when turned. However, he knew that many more would fall should he not bring peace, for the energy was building up once again, ready to strike any who were not worthy. The human turned would not have control over that response until someone put a stop to the chaos, and he knew that he was the only one in a respectful distance who could._

_Moving from the shadows, he moved around the corner, his eyes casting over the scene. The former human was huddled on the ground, while the lower class vampire hissed down at her—even through the thick scent of blood, her feminine scent was not hard to decipher. The vampire demanded for her to give herself over to him, but he only received a blood-red stare, the former human revealing gleaming white fangs from behind her curtain of dark hair. The recently turned human did not move, though, for already the uncontained power was rising, tensing like a viper going to strike._

_Her urges were thick, heavy upon the air, but she did not go for the neck. No, instead she allowed the power crackling in the air around her to go for the soul, burning the other vampire's flesh until it was dust. Surprisingly, the scent of blood grew in thickness, though it was clear that the lower class vampire had been turned to ash. The energy did not die down, the female crying out, unable to hold them down, as she probably had been able to while human._

_Thus was the curse of her rebirth._

_Tears leaked from her eyes, the red stare fading into seas of blue, while a whimper of despair rose from her throat. She looked so weak, though her kind were said to be so strong—like a butterfly, beautiful until dead. Her body shook, the energy returning to strike out at the body that it was contained within, nothing stopping it from attacking in its recently found freedom. It had been given a taste of vampire blood, and without something to stop it—without sacrifice—it forced itself upon its master, slowly gaining more freedom until it had obliterated itself._

_The only way to stop it was through sacrifice—through the drinking of blood, for it was the only thing that locked the energy away. Humans did not understand this, and those with this type of energy were even more reluctant to take what was offered. They considered it a sin, something that should not happen, even when it was a matter of life and death. Humans with this type of energy were the worst, and very few drank, destroying themselves before they were given even a chance to see the good in being immortal._

_Her eyes snapped up, blood swarming in from the edges, when he stopped before her. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, but he could see the beauty that she had held even as a human. Her energy rose away from her body again, swarming around him, crackling the air, but he easily ignored it, pressing his own against it and forcing it to submit. Then, she whispered, "W-what do you want?"_

_"What I want is not important," he stated softly. "It is what you want."_

_The crackling energy realized that it was unable to fight against such hidden strength, and retreated to the former human's body. The girl whimpered again, the energy no doubt returning to its previous actions—tearing her apart the longer she waited. "I did not want this," she replied, "but he wished to die, and I could not stop myself from helping him."_

_"Who?"_

_"The pureblood T-Toshiaki," she whispered. "I-I was a fool, I did not believe that he would go to such means to die."_

_"Tell me," he asked, "do you wish to die as he did?"_

_She was silent for a moment, and then her eyes looked up at him. They were once again seas of endless blue, magnificent and pure, though the energy swirling beneath the pupil was powerful and unforgiving. "No," she replied softly. "I wish to live."_

_"Do you know what you must do?" he asked._

_"Yes, but I do not wish to die," she whimpered. "They gave up far too much for me to die because I am not able to drink blood to survive."_

_He did not know what she spoke of, but he knelt down at her side in order to gather her into his arms. Her body was limp, her head instantly falling to the side in order to reveal her pale, blood-covered neck. The energy swarming underneath her flesh was already beginning to cripple her, but he knew that it would soon be over. He leaned into her, pulling her head so that she was positioned to feed, before he said, "And you know of the consequences?"_

_"Of this forbidden union? Yes, I know of them," she nodded lightly._

_"Yet still you wish to live?" he asked._

_"Yes," she replied, not a moments hesitation in her voice._

_"So be it," he muttered. His lips then pulled back, gleaming fangs showing themselves for any who might witness the moment. His tongue slipped from between them, sliding up her throat, tasting the blood that had already spilled from her sealed wounds. A groan left his throat, before he finally pressed his fangs to the skin covering the vein he sought. Her energy rose again, spilling from the wound he had created and into his mouth with her blood, but the added sting was delightful as he heard her gasp._

_Soon, her energy would be too focused on him, and her urge to return the bite would rise to the surface._

_Her tongue began to ravish his neck, and he knew that it would be soon._

* * *

Yuki moved forward, her mind replaying her orders, even as she hoped that she would not come across some over adventurous girls from the Day Class, hoping to get another glimpse of the beautiful vampires of the Night Class. Her feet tapped lightly against the ground, her eyes sweeping over the darkness as she continued her patrol. For a moment she wondered where Zero had gotten to, but decided that she should not worry about his lazy bum—he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Besides, this was not the first time that he had disappeared, and she doubted it would be the last, even if she did give him a good talk on the proper conduct of a member of the disciplinary committee.

Rounding a corner, Yuki paused when she realized that she was not alone. Her hand instinctively settled onto the Artemis Rod, as she spun herself away behind the shadows of the building to her left. She crept forward, realizing that the others had not noticed her presence, and paused when a feminine voice spoke.

"Hello," one of them said, "Kaname."

Yuki allowed her eyes to widen, realizing that the taller of the two was in fact the President of the Night Class. She found it odd, since she had seen him walk into the building for class, yet he was standing in front of her now. And next to him, slightly obscured from the way he was position in front of her, was a girl. However, Yuki could tell, even from the distance now set between them, that the girl was quite beautiful, enough so that she could have sworn she was a vampire for a moment. But, there was something about the way she seemed, the way her beauty did not glow, that told Yuki she was probably human.

Blinking, Yuki wondered what Kaname was doing outside of class with a human. And how in the world have the girl managed to get on campus without alerting anyone? She was not wearing the Cross Academy uniform, and Yuki could not recall seeing her before within the hordes of girls who wanted to take a peek and admit their affections for anyone in the Night Class. However, that did not answer the question of what Kaname was doing with her. Yes, he was polite and kind, but what could he possibly want to do with a human that had somehow happened to appear on campus?

His hand lifted, reaching out toward the girl, and Yuki thought for a moment he might be going to strike her. It would make sense, that he would remove her if she were a threat, or take her to the headmaster if she was lost. However, she was confused when Kaname merely grasp a few locks of the girl's raven colored hair, shining with a dark blue tint in the moonlight. Even more questions swarmed into her mind, as her hand slipped from the Artemis Rod, deeming the girl a non-threat. But she could not stop herself from watching, even when she knew that she should put a stop to the interaction and take the girl to the headmaster.

His hand fell away from her soft, raven hair then, his fingers brushing against her pale cheek. Yuki could not see his eyes, but she watched as the pureblood stepped closer to the girl before him. His voice then rose into the air, "It has been a long time, Kagome."

"No amount of time is long for us," the girl replied. "But even so, I have missed you."

Kaname leaned into her, his nose finding a home in the crook of her neck. A hiss escaped his throat, as his hands rose to grip her arms. He pulled her closer, inhaling her scent—so sweet and pure—as it incased him in a strong hold. His nose moved only slightly, enticing a shiver from the girl, searching for the prefect vein, so vulnerable and easy to take from. "My precious little butterfly—so beautiful and elegant you appear, yet how weak you are…"

She snaked her hands behind his back, holding him close, as she pressed her body to his. "Kaname," she whispered, tilting her head a bit more to the side. Her long neck was exposed to him, as well as the thin choker about her neck, a tiny butterfly hanging from the center. "You are not as strong as you claim, either."

"My little butterfly," he repeated.

Kagome moaned when his tongue slipped from between his lips, the stiffened tip pressing against her throat. The wet appendage slipped upward, marking a path along the thick vein that he was paying so much attention to. Her head fell a little more, feeling her blood pump beneath the surface, as if it was begging for him to take a bite. Then, as quickly as the feeling had appeared, it vanished as he pulled away. "Nggh…" she whimpered.

Burying his nose once more, Kaname forced down the instincts rising within. However, he was not the least bit surprised when Kagome pulled herself closer. Her mouth settled against his ear, and his instincts refused to be held down once she began to whisper. Her voice was so soft, so alluring, and he knew that she held him tightly when he felt himself breaking.

"Kaname, please," she whimpered. "Stop torturing us both."

Instantly, her words like a command, his lips pulled back to reveal his deadly fangs. He pressed against her, one hand cradling her head, allowing the sharp tips to graze her tender flesh. The moan that left her throat became his undoing, and without a moment's hesitation, he sank his fangs deep into the vein calling to him. His urges would not be denied, not now, and he knew that his little butterfly would not be the one to deny him.

Thick, heated blood escaped the wound he had inflicted, swelling up in his mouth, and moving down his throat with each strong gulp. The girl in his arms shuddered, another moan slipping from her lips, and Kaname knew that it would not be long. His little butterfly was as weak as he was, unable to deny the urge she had each time he drank from her. It had been so long, and he knew that it would not be long before she gave herself over to the instincts building beneath her skin.

Yuki's eyes widened from her position. From her spot she could hear the thick moan that slipped from the girl's parted lips, and her heart beat loudly as she watched her head fall back further into Kaname's hand. She could not make out much, for Kaname was at least a head taller than the girl he was drinking from, but she saw the red liquid stain the girl's white open-collared shirt. The sight was what set her into action, her hand going to grip the Artemis Rod. Drinking blood on campus was forbidden, Kaname had to be stopped, whether the girl was from Cross Academy or not.

A hand settled onto her head, and she turned suddenly to find Zero standing behind her. "Zero," she breathed, "we have to stop Kaname before he gets into trouble!"

"Don't you remember what the headmaster said, Yuki?" Zero asked.

"But he's—"

"She smells like them," Zero frowned.

Yuki frowned, her thoughts rushing.  _What do you mean, Zero? Them? Does that mean she smells like a vampire? Does that mean I was right the first time—that she's not human?_

"She smells like  _him_ ," Zero continued.

"Ka… na… me…" Another long moan slipped from the girl's mouth, filling the air around them. Yuki swung her eyes away from Zero's, though she had noticed his narrowed, and watched as the girl gripped Kaname's loose shirt tightly. At that moment she realized that he was not wearing the academy Night Class uniform. The girl, though, pulled at it until it had bared his throat, her head fallen back into Kaname's hand completely, as her face twisted in pleasure. Then, Yuki's eyes widened when the girl lifted her head weakly, her eyes staring at Kaname's neck in lust.

Her eyes were alight with flames, the blue twisting away into lustful orbs that had only sight of the expanse of flesh before her. Zero's eyes narrowed a bit more as the girl pulled her lips back, revealing hidden fangs, and moved in to take from the pureblood as he was taking from her. He almost moved to save her from her own death, knowing what the pureblood might do should she actually take a nip at his neck, whether he was drinking from her or not. However, the energy, the power that he saw swirling in her eyes the next moment stopped him. He had only heard of such a creature, but her eyes told all as she leaned in to feed.

Zero's eyes narrowed just a bit more. No, the Night Class President would not hurt her, for he was drinking for more reasons than simple lust. If her blood were really as sweet and addictive as the creature's was said to be, then the pureblood would not dare kill her in fear of losing his snack. And he had no doubt that it was, for the smell was sweet and demanded that he try to fight for a taste himself, but he knew the consequences of such a thing. Her blood would kill him—the energy rising up to kill, for he was not the one that she had first drank from.

Her head moved, the fangs pressing against the slightly moving flesh, and piercing through with ease. A growl moved through them both, delight causing them to shiver, before she buried her fangs deep into his neck. Thick, delicious blood filled her mouth quickly, slipping down her throat as she gulped hungrily. Her hands gripped Kaname tighter, her eyes slipping closed as she drank, a pleased moan managing to dribble out with the blood that she was not quick enough to drink. She took from him as he took from her, though, greedily allowing his blood to settle in her stomach and replenish what he was taking from her—and he did the same as he sucked harshly, drawing more blood into his mouth.

Kaname growled lightly, feeling the sting of her energy as it washed over his tongue and down into his stomach. He growled again at the feeling of her lustfully pressing against him, sucking from his neck as if it would be her last meal. He had unleashed her pent up urges, but along with it came the energy that was hidden so easily beneath her skin. It trickled down his throat, burning his lips and mouth, but he simply could not get enough of the pain as her blood brought him so much pleasure. He knew his eyes were beginning to bleed, but he wanted to fill his stomach completely before she managed to pull away from him and halt his actions.

She groaned at the feeling of him burying his fangs a bit more, pressing his mouth to the wound more. Through the haze and the blood, though, she knew that she must stop before she managed to lock herself forever in that position with him. Her urges were strong, but the energy swimming beneath her flesh told her that it was time for her to stop, before something went too far. So, with a small whimper, she pulled her fangs from the punctures she had created softly, and allowed her tongue to slip out and lap over the wounds roughly, forcing a few more precious drops out before they closed over.

Her head fell back again, feeling him clutch her to him, continuing to feed. The haze was becoming thicker, but she knew that she could not do what her body urged her to here—no, but she knew that the truth was undeniable, for eventually she would lose herself to the other urges for him. Her hand slipped up, taking hold of his hair, and pulled harshly, allowing a long, pained whimper to escape her throat. He growled, gulped, but eventually softened his hold, knowing that he had had his fill.

Kaname lifted his head, his eyes catching hers, before he reached his hand up to slide through the blood covering her chin. He appeared calm, but he had leaned in again, this time to lick at the blood that had escaped his greedy throat. He felt her do the same, cleaning the surface and searching for any drop she could find with her hungry tongue. The strokes of her tongue almost pushed him to sink his fangs deep into her flesh again, reopening the punctures, but he held himself against the urge, knowing that they would not stop then. She was so addictive, but he knew that she did not wish for such a thing to happen until she was certain—but the outcome was final.

Pulling herself away, she watched as Kaname did the same, the pureblood taking one final lap of her throat. However, she giggled slightly at the sight of him, watching as his eyes softened as she did so. "You always make such a mess," she chuckled, reaching up to brush her fingers through the blood dripping from his chin. "It is a wonder how you manage to get anything at all."

"You are not much better," he replied, watching as she moved to pull a white handkerchief from her pocket. He allowed her to reach up and wipe the blood from his face, though he had a strong urge to stop her, wanting each drop for himself. It was a waste, truly, for her sweet, sweet blood to dry on that pathetic piece of cloth. However, he ignored the urge, enjoying the feel of her fingers moving against his flesh, while watching his own blood slip down her throat the more she tilted her head back.

"I guess not," she smiled. Her smile twisted away into a small look of shock when he suddenly sucked her fingers into his mouth in the next instant, though. His face was still blank, but his eyes glowed as he rolled his tongue around the two digits he had managed to capture. No doubt he wanted the blood that had smeared onto the tips, but she knew that look well enough that he was enjoying her treatment and reaction, as well. It did not take much from his suckling mouth, before she dropped the handkerchief, uncaring of where it landed.

He delighted in her actions, her eyes glazing over as she watched him. His little butterfly was so easy to please, so easy to shock, even after all this time. He knew that he should stop, stop before it went too far, but he could not deny the urge that swelled in his chest. His hand reached up to grasp her wrist because of that urge, and when her fingers slipped from his mouth, he pulled her closer, leaning down to take a taste of his own blood.

She tilted her face the way that he wanted it, her eyes slipping closed, feeling his tongue run across her throat with retracing laps. A moan slipped from her when he moved upward, taking little licks at her chin, before smoothing his wet appendage across her cheek. He retraced his path only once, before her eyes opened, and she gazed into his own, soft and filled with affection. Another smile crossed her lips, as she allowed herself to indulge a bit, pressing her blood-covered lips to his, knowing that he would take the opportunity to finish his treat.

Kaname growled a bit, refusing to leave a drop of blood behind, even as he forced his tongue between her slightly parted lips. His tongue tangled with hers, his eyes slipping closed, as he felt her hands return to gripping his shirt.

"Alright, that's enough," a voice growled.

She gasped, pulling away from Kaname even as he tried to suck her tongue back down his throat. A thick blush crossed her cheeks, seeing two figures standing a bit in the shadows of the building nearby. Kaname turned a bit in her grasp, even as she tried to bury her face into his shirt, wishing that she had not been caught giving in. He was just so hard to ignore, to refuse, and she knew it was because of what he had given her.

" _Vampires_ ," the male hissed.

"Kiryu," Kaname greeted. His eyes shifted slightly, and a sigh left him at seeing his precious girl. However, he knew that though she had previously held feelings for him, her feelings were beginning to turn toward the male at her side more and more. The knowledge caused him to reach up and grasp the back of his little butterfly's head, knowing that she would never leave him; never stray away. "Miss Disciplinary Committee."

"Kaname," Yuki nodded. However, her eyes had not left the girl tucked into Kaname's chest, refusing to look at them. She had never known Kaname to lose so much control, so give in the way he just had, and she could not help but wonder who that female vampire was. "I—I think that you should… should…"

"Are you afraid, Yuki?" Kaname asked.

Kagome glanced up, though she felt her fingers grip Kaname's shirt tighter at the somewhat soft tone he used. She had never known to him act anything but kind, except when he was hunting, but there was something about the way he had spoken to that human. A soft growl filled her throat without her consent, and she felt his hand press her tighter against him. Her chest twisted, wondering what his relationship was with that human, and she felt her energy begin to crackle at the thought.

"Sh, my precious little butterfly," he mumbled softly.

Zero narrowed his eyes, "I think that you need to come with us, Kuran. I think the headmaster would like to know what you've been up to out here with your…  _girlfriend_."

Kaname allowed his eyes to narrow a fraction, daring the former human to say what he really wished to. His lip lifted in challenge, but he knew that Kiryu was not that stupid. He might have been able to steal his precious girl's feelings from him, but he would not get away with insulting his little butterfly. When Kiryu did nothing, though, he brushed his fingers through Kagome's hair, and said, "If you think it best, Kiryu."

Yuki watched as Zero turned on his heel, ordering them to follow. Her shock—and, yes, she did feel a bit of fear course through her veins—still shivered down her spine, the fresh memory of fangs splitting into flesh passing through her mind. However, she managed to get herself to move, watching Kaname as he brushed his fingers through the female vampire's hair, leading her along behind Zero. And once again her curiosity rose, wondering whom the vampire was, and why she had seemed so human before she revealed her fangs.

* * *

Headmaster Cross perked up, a bright smile appearing on his face. "Oh, joy! You've arrived just in time! I just found your uniform, Higurashi-san! I do hope that it is the right size, since we had a few mishaps the last time they came. Everything was either too large or too small, and my dear, sweet vampires simply refused to trade or adjust them until new ones could be made."

Zero scowled at the sound of his cheerful voice, before he growled. "She's one of  _them_ , isn't she?"

Yuki glanced at him, confusion filling her eyes.  _What are you talking about, Zero? You already know she's a vampire, you said so yourself. What else could she be?_

"Whatever do you mean?" the headmaster blinked.

Zero clenched his hand, forcing himself to resist the urge to slam it against the desk in front of him. "Don't act stupid," he replied, "you know what I'm talking about! She smells like a vampire, but I felt that energy. What the hell are you thinking bringing one of her kind here?"

"Zero," Headmaster Cross said calmly, "Higurashi-san's energy has been contained by Kuran-san's blood. She is not a danger to anyone, you know that."

"Damn it," Zero hissed. "You know what will happen if someone else decides they want a bite. Kuran will go berserk, and her blood will turn them to  _dust_. You won't be able to keep that from the Day Class, you know that."

"As President of the Night Class, Kuran-san will be able to control any unauthorized biting that might come close to happening," the headmaster smiled. "After all, Higurashi-san will be in the Night Class, and I'm sure that she will remember that only Kuran-san can bite her without consequences. And I'm sure that Kuran-san will keep her close if the others decide that they can try to show advances toward her."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki finally asked. "Why would they try to bite her? And why would they turn to dust?"

Headmaster Cross glanced at his adoptive daughter with a soft eye. "I had forgotten you do not know most of what we are speaking of, Yuki. Tell me, do you know anything about the levels that vampires are categorized in?"

She nodded, "I was told that purebloods are the highest level, and it ranks down until Level E, where former humans lose themselves to their bloodlust."

"That's right," he replied. "However, what is not so well known is there is another level. One that is set outside of the pyramid, for it is very rare to find one that can be categorized into that level. This level would be directly next to the highest level, with purebloods, though."

"Another level?" Yuki asked.

"That's right," he smiled. "This level consists of rare, holy vampires."

"Holy vampires?" Yuki blinked. "What is the difference between a vampire and one that is holy?"

"We were once humans with high levels of spiritual powers," Kagome spoke up. "All beings have a level of spiritual energy, but holy vampires are former humans that had very high levels. It might not be known to the human, unless they have been trained to control and manipulate that energy, but once they have been bitten by a pureblood—once they begin to turn, their energy strikes out at the holy vampire who bit them, and then turns upon the former human."

Zero frowned, "I've only heard of them in legends and tales, since there are so few these days—"

"There are three of us," Kagome replied quickly.

"—but they are said to be stronger than normal vampires. They are said to be on the same level with purebloods. Is that true?" he narrowed his eyes again.

"We have our defenses and our powers, but I cannot be the one to answer that," Kagome said. "After all, who am I to say that I am on the same level as a pureblood vampire, when I am not one myself?"

"That's avoiding the question," Zero snapped.

Yuki glanced at him sharply, opening her mouth to tell him to be a little nicer. She wanted to know as much as she could about this strange vampire, one who made someone like Kaname lose all control, but that might not happen if he continued to be so rude. However, she found no need to speak when the pureblood began to, a slight edge adding to his voice.

"Kagome might not seem very strong, but I would not put her on a level lower than mine, Kiryu." Kaname frowned, reaching out to brush his hand through Kagome's hair once more. His little butterfly was being so very quiet now, looking up at him with a small, questionable glance.

Another question rose in Yuki's mind at the gesture. "Why—why did you bite her, Kaname?"

Kaname looked up, debating what he should tell her.

"Because," Kagome spoke up, "though I do not like to be viewed as a possession, I belong to Kaname. He is my savior, the one who sealed away the power that would have killed me. He gave me new life, and in return I give him the gift of experiencing my power coursing into his body. It is described as very unique and addictive, because the one who saved a holy vampire is able to feel the shock of death, but know that it will not grasp them in that moment."

"He saved you?" Yuki asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, because that is the curse of our birth. Unless we have the will to live, to allow ourselves to be bitten by a vampire strong enough to resist purification, our energy will remain untamed, wild, and eventually kill us while changing," Kagome nearly whispered. "Kaname is the one who saved me, who stopped the fire from raging, so he is the only one who can take my blood and bring forth my true nature."

"Why would he need to do that, though?"

" _Holy_  vampires," Zero spat, "receive the gift of appearing human, of being able to choose whether they become nocturnal, and whether they wish to walk among humans because they do not have the normal urges that former humans get. Once they have chosen life, their energy gives them those gifts, because it holds down the urges, the bloodlust, wishing to live, but still knowing its true nature to kill any who are tainted. It's said that energy can only be unlocked by the vampire who sealed it, because it somehow recalls the familiarity in the vampire's own spiritual energy—anyone else who tries is killed, turned to dust in their own greed."

"Yes, and that is why I belong to Kaname. He is the only one that I will drink from, because I refuse to harm others, and he is the only one who can unlock the urge to feed from within me," Kagome smiled softly.

Headmaster Cross looked up, having remained silent during the discussion. Yuki looked ready to ask another question, but he quickly cut her off. "Look at the time!" he said. "The Night Class should be returning soon, which means the Day Class will be up and ready for the shift. I do believe that the members of the disciplinary committee should be there in order to keep the Day Class girls are getting too excited."

Zero snorted.

Yuki blinked, her mouth slightly open, a question hanging on her tongue. However, she was not able to ask as Kaname and Kagome excused themselves, Kagome retrieving her uniform from the headmaster and thanking him before they moved from the room.

She found herself keeping the girls in the Day Class in line soon after, as the Night Class moved back to the Moon Dorm. She found that many of the girls were confused by the appearance of a new girl—one they had not seen when the Night Class came out at dusk—gliding soundlessly at Kaname's side. Her uniform was in place, the crisp white colors contrasting with her raven hair and causing her blue eyes to shine as she smiled. As they moved, many of the girls who had wished for Kaname's affections began to whine.

It was very clear, it could not be denied, that there was more between them than they wished to let on. Yuki saw that, and she hoped that they would be happy—as happy as she felt whenever she was with Zero.

_-Fin_


End file.
